GOLDEN SECTION IN AMPHIPOLIS LION
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Kaliambos-Natural Philosophy) January 29, 2016 ' Ιn the construction of the mathematical tomb of hero hephaestion (320 BC) Dinocrates used the golden ratio Φ of Parthenon and of Cheops pyramid not only for the two Caryatids but also for the lion located on the top of the cone pyramid in Amphipolis. See my "Discovery of great pyramid math" "Discovery of golden section in Parthenon" "Discovery of Φ and π in Giza great pyramid" and " Parthenon math and great pyramid". This photo' is from the interview I gave with the title "Golden section in Amphipolis lion" to the author of Spiritual Thessaly, Mrs. Dimitra Bardani through the TV Thessalia (Greece). Starting with the history of excavations in the so-called Kasta tomb near Amphipolis of Macedonia we see that in the1970s the archaeologist D. Lazaridis found a building on the top of this reconstruction of the mathematical tomb. The building had a shape of a parallelepiped with a square base (10×10 m). and he thought to have been a grave marker. See « Ανακάλυψη του τάφου της Αμφίπολης πριν 50 χρόνια» ( Discovery of Amphipolis tomb 50 years ago). In fact, later the archaeologist in charge of the excavation of the Amphipolis tomb Katerina Peristeri at the 26th Annual Scientific Meeting on Archaeological Works in Macedonia and Thrace (March 22, 2013) showed that the building was the foundation of the pedestal ( with a height β ) of the so-called Lion of Amhipolis. Moreover according to my article "Correct Amphipolis lion" a careful analysis in my combinatory method similar to that of the British architect Ventris I discovered that in detail the total height ( α ) of the lion alone (Λ) with the pyramid(Κ) is α = Κ + Λ = 8.112 m, while the height β of the pedestal is β = 5.013 m. (First figure). In this case Dinocrates for detetmining the heights α and β used not only the astronomical number 12 (secrets of Amphipolis and Alexandria) but also the math of the golden section. That is he used a system of two equations α + β = d/12 = 157.5/12 = 13.125 m and (α +β) /α = Φ = 1.618034.. or 13.125/α = 1.618034. Thus α = 13.125/1.618034 = 8.112 m and β = 13.125 - 8.112 = 5.013 m. On the other hand for determining the height (Λ ) of the lion alone and the height ( K ) of the pyramid (second figure) he used the number Φ2 = 2.618 of the golden section by writing Λ - Κ = Φ2 = 2.618 or Κ = Λ - 2.618. Since Λ + Κ = α = 8.112 m, he wrote Λ + Λ - 2.618 = 8.112 or 2Λ = 8.112 + 2.618 = 10.72 or Λ = 10.73/2 = 5.365 m Under this condition the height of the pyramid is K = 8.112 - 5.365 = 2.747 m . It means that Dinocrates for constructing the mathematical tomb of Hephaestion used algebra involving not only the mystic numbers of the foundation of Alexandria (331 BC) but also the mystic number Φ = (1+50.5)/2 of the oracle of Amon (323 BC). It is of interest to note that the archaeologist Oscar Broneer in 1937 for the restoration of the Amphipolis lion monument made a reconstruction of the lion monument with the pyramid of 8 steps, but for the restoration he used only the three steps of the pyramid having a height of about 1 m. Under this incomplete restoration it was a great difficulty for the excavators of Amphipolis to create a correct reconstruction of the lion monument. Moreover Prof Panayiotis Faklaris of Aristotle University of Thessaloniki continues to believe that there was no indication that the tomb in Amphipolis had any connection to Hephaestion. In fact, according to the History of Greek People (Volume Δ page 208) after the death of Hephaestion ( 324 BC) Alexander the Great ordered his general Perdiccas for cremating the body of Hephaestion in Babylon. At the same time he ordered his architect Dinocrates for planning a very expensive funeral monument for Hephaestion in Babylon called Pyre and sent messengers to the oracle at Siwa to ask if Amon would permit Hephaestion to be worshipped as a god. When in Spring of 323 BC) the reply came saying Hephaestion might be worshipped as a divine hero, Alexander from that day forward saw that his friend was honoured with a hero's mystic numbers like those of Cheops pyramid (2560 BC). Evidence that the cult took hold can be found in a simple votary plaque now in Archaeological Museum of Thessaloniki, inscribed, “ΔΙΟΓΕΝΗΣ ΗΦΑΙΣΤΙΩΝΙ ΗΡΩΙ” (Diogenes to the Hero Hephaestion). Moreover in my paper “Relation of Pi to Phi and mystic numbers” I showed that such numbers should be the mystic numbers Φ, 3, π, and 12, of the oracle of Amon for pyramids. Today it is well known that the Cheops pyramid of a square base with a side length α = 230.4 m has a height H = α Φ0.5/2 = 230.4(1.618)0.5/2 = 146.5 m However according to the volume Δ page 245 the very expensive Pyre after the death of Alexander the Great was canceled by Perdiccas. Also in “Hephaestion-Wikipedia” one reads: “It is possible that the pyre was not burnt, but that it was actually intended as a tomb or lasting memorial; if so, it is likely that it was never completed, as there are references to expensive, uncompleted projects at the time of Alexander's own death”. So to avoid such an expensive construction Dinocrates in 320 BC transformed the kasta natural mound of height 1/7 stades into a mathematical tomb for hero hephaestion in Amphipolis by using the same mystic numbers 7, and 12 of the perimeter (P = 7×12 = 84 stades) of the foundation of Alexandria (331 BC). 'TRANSFORMATION OF THE SO-CALLED KASTA HILL INTO A MATHEMATICAL TOMB WITH A TOTAL HEIGHT ( Y = H + h ) ' Here I emphasize that Dinocrates for defining the circumference C = 2πr of the Amphipolis cone pyramid used the radius r = d/2 = 1/2 stadia = 157.5/2 = 78.75 m. ''' '''The total height Y of the monument is Y = H + h Here H = d/7 and h is the total height (d/12) of the lion monument including its base (β) and the pyramid of 8 steps. Unfortunately the architect M. Lefantzis in order to provide an harmonic relation between the total height (h ) of the lion of Amphipolis and the wrong diameter (D =158.4 m) of the circular base of the Kasta hill increased arbitrarily the total height from the correct h = 13.125 m to the wrong h =15.84 m, so that the ratio being 10 times smaller than the diameter (D = 158.4 m). So to avoid the confusion presented by the excavation team about the total height of the Hephaestion monument I discovered also that Dinocrates using the same astronomical numbers 7 and 12 could determine the total height ( Y ) of the monument. Since the height H of the cone pyramid is equal to d/7 and the height h of the lion monument is equal to d/12 I discovered that Dinocrates for determining Y used the following math as Y = d/7 + d/12 = d(7+12)/(7×12) Since d = 1 stadium he could also write Y = (7+12)/(7×12) stadia. Since one Alexandrian stadium is equal to 157.5 m , I reconstucted it by using the math of Denocrates. So in the correct reconstruction of the Amphipolis tomb and lion a total height is, Y = 35.6 m. Category:Fundamental physics concepts